Mikita
The relationship of Nikita and Michael. Fan dubbed this relationshipn "Mikita". They were first Trainer and trainee in Divison, but they began getting feelings for each other. They are now in a relationship with each other and are very much in love. Background During her years at Division, Nikita and Michael had a connection. Michael was the first person Nikita saw when she first came to division. One day, Michael comes to the training area to talk to Nikita and Nikita offers to spar to figure out what Michael has behing his back. Michael quickly beats Nikita and pins her. Michael soon informs Nikita that she is now an agent and has been activated for her first mission. He even helps her on her first mission. Later on, Michael discovers that Nikita is in a relationship with her cover Daniel when she is assigned to a mission. Nikita asks why she has to do this mission, Michael tells her it wasn't his choice and reminds her that relationships with outsiders is dangerous. Nikita leaves without a words, and Michael looks conflicted. Michael was the agent assigned to kill Nikita when she went rouge, but he let her go. Setting Nikita free from Division. Season 1 They meet again three years later when Nikita resurfaces to destory division. They meet at a party, and Percy tries to capture Nikita, but she escapes. Michael stops her in the alley at gunpoint, and asks why she came back. Nikita answers to destory Division, which Michael points out is impossible. Nikita responds by saying she can handle it and shoots Michael in the shoulder to make it look like they fought. In 2.0, Nikita saves Michael by taking out a man trying to kill him. She later calls Michael, and they take about how she let a dangerous man on the loose. Michael mentions that Nikita should've taken the shot. Nikita responds that Division shouldn't have aligned with him, and Michael tells her that Percy thinks shes working for the terroists, and she'll become terrosit #1. Michael also informs her of black boxes, and that she can't stop division. They later meet when Nikita gets her hands on the device and throws it on the tracks. Nikita continues to meet on opposite sides of the fight. They fight each other in Kill Jill. Michael saves Nikita in Rough Trade from being shot by one of Victor's men. In Resistance, Percy accuses Michael of being aligned with Nikita, but Michael deinies his relationship with Nikita. In The Recruit, Michael misses Nikita, although he won't admit, as he takes it out in the shooting range. In One Way, Nikita offers to help Michael find Kassim Tariq, the man responsible for killing his family. Michael agrees and they begin to work together with some obvious sexual tension between each other. They manage to track down where Kassim will be and head to the location. They construst a plan to take out Kassim, Michael worried for Nikita though, gives her his knife for a good luck charm. Although the plan is ruined when Michael gives up his position to save Nikita and is captured himself. Nikita soon saves Michael though from Kassim, at the expense of Kassim escaping. Nikita tells Michael it's suicide to go after Kassim, but Michael doesn't listen and goes after Kassim anyways. Desperate to save Michael, Nikita calls airport police on Michael, thus cause Michael to hate Nikita for what she did. This severs any feelings Michael had for Nikita. Nikita though, keeps the knife. In All The Way, Nikita and Michael share a look with each other, before she escapes and he calls HQ. In Free, Michael and Nikita meet in the CIA hallway. Michael tries to reach her but Nikita gets away. In Coup de Grace, Nikita and Michael are at odds as Michael treats to take the building Nikita is located in. Nikita tries to reach out to Michael, but he shuts her down. Nikita uses Michael's team to later escape the building. In The Next Seduction, Michael get angry with Percy for making Nikita to become Josephine again, since he had promised her she would never have to be. Season 2 Season 3 Gallery Michael-vs-nikita.jpg|Fighting Michael Nikita.jpg Michael Nikita fan collage.jpg nikita michael.jpg nikita michael 2.jpg nikita-and-michael.jpg Videos Category:Character Relationships Category:Help Needed